Slenderman vs Batman
Description Season 4 episode 2 Creepypasta vs DC comics. Witch master of the night is more masterful? The slenderman or the batman? Intro Wiz: The many warriors of the night, Ninjas and, um, Ninjas. But these two are NOT ninjas. Boomstick: Slenderman, the king of creepypastas Wiz: And Batman, the Dark Knight. Boomstick: Yep, he's in ANOTHER battle. We couldn't resist. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win an Death Battle. Slenderman Wiz: Slenderman is the guardian of the Slender Woods. Boomstick: If by guarding, you mean killing anyone that goes near the Slender Woods, then yep. Wiz: He has killed thousands in slender woods and has quite a few powers. He can make those around him feel paranoid. But it doesn't work on everyone. Boomstick: He can also teleport! Even fast enough to seem everywhere at once, assisted by the paranora fuel. Wiz: and he has a insta-kill, but they need to stare at his face directly for a few seconds. Boomstick: It's somehow the only way he can kill, despite the fact that he has 8 tenticles and really long arms. Someone needs to hit the gym. Slenderman kills the player Boomstick: I'M SORRY!! Slenderman get's angrier the more notes you get, and if you get all 8, he'll teleport in frount of you. It makes him easy to kill but it also makes you easy to kill. Slenderman kills the player, again. Boomstick: I SAID I'M SORRY BITCH!! Batman Wiz: Batman is the Dark Knight and the protecter of gothum. Boomstick: Because we've gone over this backstory freaking twice now, I think that we'll save your and our time if we get straight to the powers. Wiz: Good idea. Batman has the Batarang, a shuriken boomerang shaped like a bat. He can bench lift 1000 pounds, or one ton. He has to be the strongest non-superhuman person in fiction hystory. He has mastered 175 martial arts and is incredable at using powerpoints to his advantage. Boomstick: Not like it'll help much today. Wiz: He also has gel that explodes, so if you see anything shaped like a bat while fighting batman, don't pick it up. He also has a grappling hook to help him get to different places and can glide with his cape. And he has fought the entire Justice League, only because months of preparing. Boomstick: He also has bat bombs, like if a batarang and a sticky bomb had a child. Batman is a master of stealth and agility, but he won't use a gun no matter what. Stupid. But, the Batman is not to be messed with. Batman: I'm not gonna kill you, but that doesn't mean i'm gonna have to save you. Pre-Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. It's time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!!!!! Battle Batman got a distress call from robin in a forest. Batman: Just like robin, always getting lost and in trouble. Batman sees Robin's dead body on the ground. He picks up a peice of paper near it. Batman: What? Show yourselves!! Slenderman teleports a few feet away from Batman. (Cue Black Knight theme) Slenderman (In batman's voice): I'm Slenderman Batman: I'm Batman. FIGHT Batman looks at slender's face for one second, noticing it hurts, looks away. Batman (thinking): Note to self, don't look at him in the face. He looks back, not in the face area this time, and sees Slenderman is gone. Batman throws a Bat Bomb. In Slenderman's point of veiw, he is sneaking up on Batman, then sees the Bat Bomb. The Metal Gear ! sound and apperance appears above his head and he teleports away at the last second. Slenderman (thinking): This will be tougher then I thought, but so what he took one note, no harm. But if he takes more. Back to batman's area he is walking, and sees another peice of paper. He picks it up. Batman (thinking): What do these papers mean? Then he feels a tap on the sholder, and he punches slenderman in the chest, and with his eyes closed, kicks Slenderman in the face. Slenderman teleports away. Batman: Who or what is this thing? Slenderman. Dumb thing ment to scare kids. How is he real? I never beleived him, but I guess things are different now. Slenderman is in a different area of the forest. Slenderman (thinking): How will I beat this guy? My proxys are busy at the moment and my paranoma fuel isn't working. What can I do? Batman finds another paper, and then sees slenderman all around him. Batman: That little trick won't work on me. Batman throws down a smoke bomb. When the smoke clears, Batman isn't there. Slenderman is confused. Batman kicks him in the back and throws a batarang, cutting off one of his tenticles. Slenderman: I actually felt that. Impressive. Batman throws another batarang, but Slenderman teleports away. Batman: This will not be easy. Mabey these papers will help somehow. He seems to get more and more agressive and risky with every one I collect. But being risky has led to many of the downfalls of many villians, and I'm assuming this guy won't be any different. I'll be able to quickly find an opening. Slenderman is standing at a playground. Then, he sees batman picking up his 4th note, but Batman is looking at him, but not his face. Noticing that Slenderman can't move, he throws a Bat Bomb, but Slenderman ducks down, forcing Batman to look away, allowing Slenderman to teleport. Slenderman (thinking): That was a close call. Better be careful. Wait, I sense that he has picked up the 5th note. Now is my chance!! Batman looks left. Slenderman. Batman Looks right. Slenderman. Batman throws another batarang. No Slenderman. Batman shoots his grappaling hook backwards and slams it all around with his eyes closed. Slenderman. Batman opens his eyes. No Slenderman. Batman walks through the forest some more, and finds a bathroom. Batman desides to look in it for notes. He sees one on the sink. Then he sees Slenderman in the mirrors. Batman throws a smoke bomb. Slenderman is looking to see where Batman is. Batman, with his eyes closed, attacks from above when Slenderman looks up. Slenderman teleports away after getting punched twice and then kicked. Batman: That guy is getting more and more predictable. Batman leaves the bathroom and finds another note on a tree. Slenderman teleports there, only to see gel shaped like a bat on said tree. Then it blows up in his face. Slenderman teleports away. Batman comes down from a tree.He saw 8th note.he want to pick up this,but he stop. ‘’Batman(thinking): Hmm...I know this urban legend. I was reading some storyes about slenderman,when I was child.I know that,Slenderman Get more angrier and more angrier note to note.I already have pick up seven note.I Know that if someone pic up 8 Note,slenderman will Finish him..but it’s urban legend..oh,things are different know.I think its will be good if i dont pick up 8th note. ‘’Slenderman(thinking):what he doing?why he dont pick up 8th note?..Wait!what he doing?he take some type of gadget..oh,its bomb?!Haha!he tkink it will defeat me? Batman(he knows that slenderman look him):I dont think you know what means Soundbomb... Big and loud sound spread over the woods ‘’Slenderman(thinking):Shittt...what is this?!ohhhhhh this is very baddd... Batman moves toward slenderman,he knows that slenderman is confusing,so he kick him and cut off tentacles with beterangs ‘’Slenderman(thinking):What is this feel..i dont like...is this..pain? Batman:Guy who dont know What is pain have no chance Against me!!! Slenderman moves forward the batman and hit batman in belly.batman falls and start bleeding Slenderman(with nasty,loud and bad-predictable voice):Its over...Nice to meet you,Batman.. Batman:Yes,you said truth..Its Over! Batman activated smoke bomb.he dissapearr,but he is critically wounded Slenderman:Its boring now..you cant defeat me.. Batman(He is somwhere nearby,but slenderman didnt see him yet):Did yo feel pain?this means you are already defeated! Batman whispers something In Transmitter,but slenderman see him.batman activated Bombs and shoot slenderman.thera ar big Explosion,but for slenderman its nothing.Batman activated Sound bombs.Big Noisy spread around the woods.Slenderman feel pain,but he already knows that and He Teleport forward batman.Slenderman Cut off Batmans Left hand.Batman Roar. Slenderman(Get ready to finish Batman,but saw Batplane In sky)Its over.it dont help you. Batman:Ok,but...please...get this present from Wayne’s Patroleum Company! Batplane shoot some big some of liquid.its Disel. Slenderman Understand Batmans plan and get angry,Batman activated smoke bomb,But slenderman Find him very soon.But..its very late.Batman already take bomb with right hand and he activated this.Slenderman Teleport and Cath bomb,next he shoot it into batplane,but bomb Explode until he reach batplane. Slenderman:You are skilled,but You are human.I am immortal.you CANT defeat me. Batman(bleeding):Yes,Also you are clever..you guess my plann butt..not whole part..I only try to distract you.. And slenderman feels Big pain,All over the body.it is fire.Fire spread all over the woods. Slenderman:Who...Do thi..ss.. Slenderman cant teleport,because he feel big pain and cant concentrate.He saw old man in Batplane.. Alfred:I regret that I was liar,because i said to child Bruce that you were only urban Legend,Sir.But,after that,it will become truth. All ow woods are in Fire.fire is very big. Batman:Ok,alfred,take me before i Share this guy’s Life end..And also call in firemans. K.O.! Aftermath (Cue Slenderman's theme) Boomstick: Man, I thought that was gonna be a one sided two second battle, but man was it good. It kinda reminded me of another battle that we've done before on this show. Wiz: This battle was more of a battle of stradagy for Batman. He had to predict what Slenderman would do. And Slenderman is predictable, for the first seven notes.If Batman pick up 8th note..but he didnt. Boomstick: Batman never saw a direct assalt from Slenderman coming with what the rest of the battle had been. But Batman was able to keep away from staring. And the paranorma stuff? Has Batman ever been scared before? Ever? Also,Slenderman. concentrate very well so he teleport and is Immortal.with this power,No one can defeat him..but if Slenderman Lose this concentrate..How?He feel some felt,he didnt feel it before.what is this feel? Pain?of course. Wiz: While Slenderman had a more brutal attack,Batman had a more varied arsinal, Boomstick:The winner is Batman. Next time on Death Battle Seth fights Akuma and wins. VS Chameleon Fights Shao Kahn and wins. Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Creepypasta' themed Death Battles Category:The Smashor Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Human Vs Monster Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant